a tribute to monty oum
by 15 gods of Egypt
Summary: this is my version of rwby and monty is a character what well happen leave a review of how i can improve it for next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Monty oum and this is my story of my time in beacon academy.

While I was there I meet a lot of people but no one like team RWBY four girls and it was great I made friends with them really quickly.

I was walking up to the halls doors when I see one nice young lady must not be much older than 15-16 years and the heiress of the Schnee dust company I walk right up to the and ask if everything was right the heiress said "no thanks to this dolt tripping over my luggage" with the red hair saying "look it was an accident" and then se sneezed and exploded.

"Look what you are doing sorry princess" the red hair said and then a voice came from behind saying "heiress actually Weiss Schnee heiress of the schnee dust company" before she could finish Weiss buts in and says "finally someone who knows who I am" and the black haired continued saying "the same company who is known questionable business partners and executable attitude to fanuses. And the heiress walks of in a mood. Both me and red hired run into a blonde and we introduced our selves "my name is Monty oum nice to meet you" I say "my name is ruby ross nice to meet you" and the bolde finally said introduced himself and as jaune arc and a say to myself an ark what is an ark doing in a place like beacon.

We walk into the hall were a blonde yell out "hay ruby over here I saved you a spot" she runs over there and says "oh that's my sister it was nice to meet you jaune" she says as me and here walk off the blonde says "so how were since I left you" ruby says "what you mean since you diched me and I exploded" " jess a meltdown already" the blonde said " no I literally left a hole out the front of the school I think there was some fire and maybe some ice" ruby said " are you joking " the blonde said and I said " you wish she tripped over cubby girls lugged and then she yelled at her and the she exploded and then she exploded again". "You" wiess said ruby said "oh my god it's happening again" Weiss said "you were lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff" the blonde said "oh my good you really exploded" ruby cried "it was an accident an accident" she had a piece of paper shoved in font of here then wises said something no one could hear after.

The meeting we went to the drama house and I went to the nearest window with a balcony and just watched as the night ened


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like the story or have any problems with it tell me in the reviews and I will get back to you thanks and hope you like the second chapter**

Chapter two

The next morning when I woke up I saw the time was 8 in the morning so I ended up going to the change room when I run into an old friend.

"oh, sorry I didn't see you there"

he replied with "that is okay y-y-you"

"excuse me but I don't think we've meet my name is Monty Oum"

he replied with "you don't remember me from are village your old friend Lie Ren"

"Lie Ren it has been to long wait is that Nora"

"oh, hey Monty is that you is it is it"

"yes, Nora it's me your old friend"

So, me and Ren start to catch up one what we missed on are way to the armoury and that's when I met her the one I love Sheena Wed so I go up to her and introduce myself "hi my name is Monty Oum what is your name" she introduced herself "oh hello my name is Sheena, Sheena Wed"

"Nice to meet you Sheena" I say to her

"it was nice to meet you to meet and I hope we can be partners"

"same I wish we can be partners to It would be nice to be on the same team with someone as nice and good looking as you"

"thank you and I will see you later" as I say as I walk off to my locker I can tell she likes so when I out of sight I say to myself nice one Monty and then ruby and yang come by dragging Juane. I wonder what he did well it is not my business I finally reach my locker where I keep my dust and my bow sward I call star dust.

 **Time skip**

Okay so I'm top of beacon cliff waiting to get into the initiation I look next to me I see Sheena and to my left I see yang and then I get launched into the sky and I use me semblance to create a jetpack and I fly my way to the ground.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys I was wondering if I you guys can name the two new introduce two new characters I am introducing in the next chapter. Also if you have any ideas on what I should do because I am thinking of making this chapter to go with the events volumes 1, 2 and 3**


End file.
